


The Spark

by Shulik



Series: Big sister, big problem. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale family sass, Laura Hale kicks ass, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulik/pseuds/Shulik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's resurrection comes as a complete surprise to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

Beacon Hills High welcomes her back with somewhat open arms.

There are the requisite gossip-mongers, the fascination filled stares of both teachers and students- people who want to keep digging in Laura’s background, trying to find her weaknesses and trying to find more information.

It’s understandable, Laura knows that. Their family had burned down, then Derek and her had left town and when they had come back- Derek had gotten arrested for her murder. 

Every day she thanks whoever deity listens to them for giving them John Stilinski. 

 

+

 

Laura’s resurrection had come as a complete surprise to everyone. Done by Lydia, dark eyed with vengeance and the need to keep her town safe and the hollow eyed daughter of Chris Argent- Laura had come back to life gasping, her midsection ablaze with the pain of vivisection. 

“Derek,” she had gasped out as soon as she was able to form words, “where’s my brother?” 

She remembers feeling incredulous at how Allison Argent had blushed at Laura’s nudity, the unabashed way she stood before them, covered in dirt and her own blood. 

Lydia, on the other hand, looked fierce and determined. She had stepped forward, ignoring Laura’s warning growl and handed her a long, green shift before cocking her head, minutely exposing the long line of her throat and saying- “we’re with Derek.” 

Laura heard Allison’s heart jump at the words, a guilty stutter to the rhythm and she narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. The smell of wolfsbane still clung to her and she could smell the blood on Allison’s skin, blood of werewolves. 

“Where is he, then?” Laura’s arms ached as she pulled the dress over her head but she wanted the small measure of dignity as much as the next recently resurrected girl. 

Lydia and Allison- Laura had only learned their names later. When she stood in the clearing, moonlight oddly dense in the pattern reflected between small, strategically placed mirrors- the only thing she knew about the two girls before her was that they smelled like pack. Or at least _extensions of pack_. Lydia, who felt like one of Laura’s, despite very clearly not being a wolf- she felt safe. 

And Laura was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of the constant questions. 

“Where’s my brother?” Laura repeated herself, not quite recognizing her own voice. The hoarseness in it, the wild tones beneath her usual intonations- like gravel rubbing together and something wild beneath it all, blood pumping rhythmically and the sound of her wolf. 

“Well…” Allison fidgeted, looked down at her hands. 

“He doesn’t know we’re doing this,” Lydia interrupted her, steam-rolling ahead like it was her second nature. “He wouldn’t have let us do this.” 

Laura could see that. She could understand that. 

Her baby brother who had always worried too much, who took things to heart and never quite knew how to let people close anymore. He wouldn’t have let members of his pack do something so obviously dangerous, something with no guarantee. Even if it was to bring his own sister back. 

“Why did you, then?” Laura raised her eyebrows. 

Lydia scoffed, a sound that felt natural to her. “The pack needs you and no matter how much Broody McBroodsalotot tries to pretend that he’s got his act together, everyone can tell that he was never meant to lead. Bad things are about to happen and we need everyone on board that we can get.” 

That was a good description for Derek. Laura would have smiled at any given time, but right now- she could feel her claws descending. 

“So…” she drawled out, watching Allison tense. _Interesting_. “You brought me back in the hopes that I would regain the alpha position?” Laura eyed Lydia idly. “And you would, what, be the grey cardinal behind the power?” 

This time, Lydia actually laughed. “Oh god _no_.” She flipped her hair back scornfully, “you think this is a bid for some kind of werewolf queen position?” Her lips curled back in amusement, “I think Stiles already has that covered.” 

Laura quirked an eyebrow, “Stiles?” 

Lydia rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers, “ _focus_ please. Now, I’m just going to say it once again and this time- make sure to concentrate with whatever wolfy mojo you’re rocking post-your undeadening.” She tilted her chin slightly and this time, the girl from before, the one that greeted Laura in a tight dress in the middle of the woods, neck full of flashy jewelry and makeup perfect- she was gone. In her place stood somebody older, more worn-down and _harder_. 

Laura could feel herself growing rapidly more impressed with the redhead. It had been a while since somebody, a _stranger_ was able to surprise her that much. Or keep her that interested in any given conversation. 

“I…am…not…your…enemy,” Lydia pronounced, keeping her gaze trained firmly on Laura. “I don’t want anything to do with your pack, or Derek’s pack. All I want is to keep myself and my boyfriend alive. That’s _it_. You’re our best way to do it.” 

She wasn’t lying. Her heartbeat was steady and Laura couldn’t see her pupils contract. That didn’t mean anything if the girl was an accomplished liar, or a psychopath and Laura shivered, remembering her walk into the woods, following a family member who promised her information and delivered her death. 

“Alright,” Laura bit into her lip hard enough to draw blood, “but you’re walking ahead of me, _both_ of you, until I see my brother.” 

Lydia and Allison exchanged another curious set of looks before Lydia turned back to Laura, face determined and a glint of hope in her eye. “That’s fine. I’m Lydia,” she smiled before nodding over to the other girl, “and that’s Allison.” 

 

+

 

Derek had grown _huge_ , was Laura’s first thought before her brother tackled her into a tree and almost killed her again. 

“What _are_ you?” he snarled into her face, fangs longer than she had ever seen them and the alpha red bleeding crimson into his eyes. 

“It’s her,” Lydia looked like she wanted to rush in between them but a wolf, one that smelled strange- like water and misery, stopped her. Held her back. “I promise you Derek, that’s your sister.” 

“My sister’s _dead_ ,” Derek said and then threw Laura across the clearing, hard enough for her to go through a tree. 

She landed on all fours. Crouching within the branches, Laura could feel her teeth elongating and her vision turned sepia. It startled her, it had been so long since she had seen the world as a beta- it felt foreign to her. 

‘Like being alive again,’ a voice whispered into her ear. 

Laura shook it off before stepping out of the destroyed piece of forest, “it’s me D.” 

Derek’s snarling was reaching a disastrous level and Laura knew that it wouldn’t be too long before her brother was fully wolfed out, the alpha overtaking all of his senses. She couldn’t let that happen, not in a situation as fraught as this. 

“D-…” she stepped forward with her palms open and her neck exposed, keeping her lids slightly lowered- a pose of classic submission. A pose that felt _wrong_ to all of her remembered instincts, but none of it mattered. Not in the face of her brother, angry and hurt and looking like he couldn’t decide between loping off into the woods and killing her right where she stood.

“It’s me. My name is Laura Hale, I’m twenty six years old. My birthday is on January twenty first. I’m your oldest sister. You’re the third pup of the family, behind Mikey and Josh. Anise,” Derek flinched at the name of their youngest sibling, “Ani was our youngest sister. She was seven when she died. You’ve never gotten along with Josh, but you’d kill for each other. One time, when you were eleven years old- Josh dared you to jump off the roof and then called you chicken when you wouldn’t. You jumped and broke your arm in two places, it wouldn’t heal right and you were too scared to go home and tell mom, so you made me come into the woods and re-break it for you.” 

Laura broke off, swallowed the bitter lump in her throat that never failed to rise at the thought of their dead family and hoped to everything out there that Derek believed her. 

She exhaled. “Derek, I need you to believe me,” her voice cracked. In the clearing before their burned down house, her voice cracked like she was nineteen again and had been asked about whether she had any family left to stay with. In a clearing full of teenage werewolves and you could _bet_ that Laura would be having words with her brother, she could feel the weight of everything that had happened to them heavy on her shoulders. 

“ _Please_ ,” she could feel herself breaking, splintering off at the edges. Exhausted and scared, too tired to deal with anything properly- it felt like shards moving inside of her, jagged pieces of Laura’s whole that had been broken when she heard about the fire. 

“ _Please_ ,” she bit her lip and this time, when the tears came, so did Derek’s solidly warm mass slamming into her and wrapping her into one of his old hugs. More like a slamming of brute strength, the force of it brought both of them down to their knees, clutching so tightly to each other, skin on skin and Derek’s nose buried so deeply in her neck that Laura couldn’t tell anymore where she ended and her brother began. She could hear a keening, loud and longing, like all of the years of the pain they had gone through but for the life of her- Laura couldn’t say who it was coming from. It felt like they were wolves again, so entwined that even their voices belonged to the both of them and Laura cried, cried for herself and her little brother that she had been forced to leave behind. Cried for Anise who would never have to bring home a boyfriend to a house full of scary older brothers and Mikey, who never got a chance to explore his sexuality and Josh who wanted to see the world so desperately he would wallpaper his room with posters of famous architecture. She cried for their parents who would never see any of them get married, cried for her nana who had been forced to stay wolf longer and longer as her arthritis got worse. Her nana who would still make her famous pies and then curl up before the fireplace, silver fur gleaming in the light. 

Laura broke for them all and Derek broke right along with her. 

 

+

 

“I can’t believe your father got me a job this fast,” Laura watches with faint amusement as Lydia storms through the school, perfectly coiffed hair fluttering behind her as if caught in a perpetual motion machine and heels clickety clacking across the linoleum floors. Crowds part before her like she’s Moses and Laura’s presence is only the second thing that people register after having been subjected to hurricane Lydia. 

“Of course,” Lydia throws over her shoulder, “I just had to ask him. He’s been so guilty over the divorce that he would have done _anything_ and you _are_ qualified.” Lydia sniffs disdainfully before stopping in front of her locker, “unlike the rest of these underpaid morons, you might actually have an idea of what you’re doing.” 

Laura barks out a laugh, still more wolf than human before smiling at the girl- “that’s practically a compliment coming from you.” 

Lydia throws her a wink, “I’m so glad that we understand each other.” She crosses her arms before eyeing Laura curiously, “just how _did_ you manage to get Derek to let you leave the house?” 

A part of Laura still finds it hilarious that the teens in Derek’s pack clearly have an overinflated sense of just how forceful Derek is. He certainly has the Hale stubbornness, the temper but he’s also only been an alpha for less than eight months. Laura’s had the power running through her veins for six years and before the fire, everyone had known that it would be her that would inherit it. It had always been her that would run with their mother during the full moons, she had always been able to taste the spark on her tongue. 

Laura’s been wearing the mantle for most of her life, Derek’s just been stumbling through, resorting to his old defence mechanisms. Don’t get her wrong though, she’d still bet the Camaro that her brother’s lurking in the vicinity of the school, glaring angrily at anyone that looks his way and keeping his ears open for any sign of trouble. 

“You forget Little Red,” Laura says with a wry grin, “which one of us is older. I have twenty three years of experience of getting Derek to follow my bidding.” She pauses before letting out a small villainous laugh, “muahahha,” she says dramatically before clicking her tongue. 

Lydia’s eyeing her with fascination, “I forget sometimes.” 

“Hmm?” Laura digs through her purse before getting out her cell phone. She has the email saved, the one with her daily schedule and she digs through her inbox with quick, agile fingers. 

“Like, you’re just so normal and _cool_ while Derek’s always been this shadowy figure lurking in the woods, creeping on high schoolers,” Lydia says before cocking her head, “why _is_ that?” 

Laura saves her schedule before shrugging, “it might have something to do with that time I dropped him on his head when he was a baby." 

Lydia’s impressed silence follows Laura down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm on Tumblr- shulik1. I welcome all who aren't easily startled, that like writing, art, fanfic, gay wolves, gay angels, hip hop. Everything and anything.
> 
> Also, I post snippets of upcoming chapters, talk about writing difficulties and talk about my original work.
> 
> I love people and I talk too much in any medium.


End file.
